Tentación
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Josh ha invocado a Lucifer pero ¿por qué? Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en las butacas más lejanas, sólo quedó en medio del salón vacío, un hombre alto vestido de negro, una vez que el resto de alumnos salió.

"Tienes suerte de tener un maestro tan idiota por que tus argumentos son muy pobres", dijo aquel hombre levantándose de su asiento, "Pero tienes razón en cuanto a la existencia de Dios", aquel hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección del chico, "Sólo no entiendo ¿por qué defiendes tanto a mi padre?".

"No entiendo de que está hablando" dijo Josh .

"De mi padre… Dios. Si lo conocieras bien no lo defenderías tanto."

"¿Quién es usted?", preguntó Josh.

Era obvio que ese hombre no era un estudiante, no era tan joven. Podía tratarse de un maestro pero vestía demasiado bien como para ser uno de ellos.

"Lucifer Morningstar", dijo aquel hombre estirando su mano en dirección a Josh.

"¿Es en serio?", preguntó Josh sin saber que pensar.

"Sí Josh Wheaton soy Lucifer, el Diablo, Satanás… algunos me llaman Belcebú, pero él en realidad es mi hermano", dijo Lucifer retirando su mano.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Es una broma verdad?", dijo el chico tomando su mochila.

"¡No!", dijo fastidiado Lucifer, "No pensé que fueras tan escéptico. ¿ Crees en mi padre pero no en mí? Eso me ofende".

"Si en verdad eres el diablo ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Yo no necesito nada de ti".

"Tú me llamaste. Yo nunca me presento si no he sido invitado antes".

"Mi corazón sólo invoca a Dios", contestó Josh por si acaso se trataba del diablo.

"¡Por favor! No metas a mi padre en esto", dijo Lucifer, "Mira, estoy ocupado en un caso, así que dime ¿Qué favor necesitas?".

"Esto me está asustando un poco así que mejor me iré. Buen día señor", dijo Josh caminando a la salida del salón. Pero se llevó un susto cuando encontró al hombre en la puerta. "Cómo llegó ahí?", preguntó asustado el chico.

"¡Ya te dije que soy el diablo!".

"¡En nombre de Dios te ordeno que te alejes de mí!".

"¡Ya te dije que no metas a mi padre en esto! Además él no va intervenir si realmente no quieres que me vaya".

"¡Yo quiero que te vayas!", dijo Josh esquivando a Lucifer y saliendo por la puerta

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Lucifer viendo al chico alejarse por el pasillo.

"Dios me dará todo", dijo con certeza Josh.

"¡Entonces no me vuelvas a invocar en vano!", gruño Lucifer.

Josh volteó pero parecía que aquel hombre se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y para ese joven que tuvo la valentía de Defender el honor de Dios, tú sabes quién eres, apenas puedo imaginar la sonrisa que dibujaste en su rostro. Esta canción es para ti". Dijo en el escenario Michael Tait.

Entre la gente del concierto, con el reconocimiento que Michael Tait le había dado, Josh intentaba no sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Cuando sintió que alguien tras de él llamaba su atención tocándole la espalda. Al voltear Josh se encontró con el hombre que decía ser Lucifer.

"Casi te puedo asegurar que a mi padre le resultó completamente indiferente tu acto", dijo con ironía Lucifer, "Pero no te lo tomes a personal, nadie puede darle gusto".

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", preguntó sorprendido Josh

"No entiendo por qué creen que mi padre necesita ser defendido", dijo Lucifer, volteando a ver a la gente a su alrededor sin haber prestado atención a lo que Josh le preguntó.

¿Me estas siguiendo?", pregunto enojado Josh.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Tú me estas invocando. Ya te dije que yo no me presento sin antes ser invocado", contesto Lucifer voleando a ver con horror el escenario cuando "God's not dead" comenzó a sonar, "Por favor dime qué quieres para poder salir de aquí lo más pronto posible de aquí".

"¡Que no quiero nada!", gritó Josh enojado.

"¿Te ocurre algo?", preguntó Martin a su amigo.

Josh volteó a ver a su amigo. Cuando regresó su mirada a donde estaba Lucifer, éste había desaparecido, en su lugar una chica lo miraba aterrada.

"¿Dónde fue?", preguntó Josh.

"¿Quién?", preguntó Martin.

"Lucifer".

"¿Lucifer? Ahí no había nadie más que esa chica".


	3. Chapter 3

Después del concierto Josh llegó a su casa y cansado subió a su habitación. No había ruido alguno, probablemente sus padres dormían. Entró en su habitación y despojándose de su ropa entró a la ducha. Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su mojado cuerpo disfrutando del contacto con el agua caliente. Mientras se bañaba tuvo la impresión de haber escuchado rudos en su habitación pero el ruido del agua era más fuerte y le impido estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

Cuando terminó, secó su cuerpo y poniendo la toalla en su cintura salió del baño. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a Lucifer –aburrido- sentado en la orilla de su cama.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", murmuró Josh, evitando despertar a sus padres.

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar", dijo Lucifer mirando el cuerpo de Josh, "Pero creo que ya sé porque me has estado invocando", poniéndose de pie comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?", Josh dio un paso atrás.

"Oh, ¡Pobre chico!", Lucifer de detuvo, "Ahora entiendo todo, pensé que sólo necesitabas sexo pero veo que ni siquiera sabes qué es eso", dijo con ironía, "Esa gente los atrofia".

"¡Si sé que es el sexo!"

"Ok, entonces ven para acá", dijo Lucifer desabrochando el ultimo botón de su camisa, aún con su saco puesto.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", dijo indignado Josh, "He hecho votos de castidad".

"¿Eres virgen?", preguntó entusiasmado Lucifer y mirando a Josh como un lobo ambiento ve a su presa. "Voy a ser el primero e disfrutar tu cuerpo", dijo caminando lentamente en dirección al chico.

"¡No! Mi cuerpo está consagrado a Dios".

"¡Que desperdicio! A mi padre no le interesa tu cuerpo, en cambio yo si estoy muy interesado en él", dijo escasos centímetros de Josh, "Además, por lo que veo, tu libido me pertenece", señaló con los ojos el bulto creciente bajo la toalla de Josh.

Josh ocultó su bulto y dio un paso atrás sin saber que decir

"Pero la sodomía es pecado", dijo el chico.

Lucifer sonrió al sospechar que el chico comenzaba acceder.

"¿Por qué lo dice el libro?, Mi padre lo mandó a escribir hace mucho. Ya ni él se acuerda de lo que escribió en él", dijo dando un paso hacia Josh, "En todo caso te puedo volver mujer o me puedo volver mujer, eso no es problema", dijo haciendo que Josh se estremeciera al pasar sus dedos sobre el vientre del chico.

Josh no contestó sólo corrió a esconderse al baño mientras se ponía a rezar. Después de unos minutos salió para descubrir que Lucifer había vuelto a desaparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

El frio de la noche calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos, en el interior de la iglesia Josh rezaba en soledad. Todo ese asuntó con Lucifer le había afectado mucho y necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

"¿Aquí lo vamos a hacer?", dijo una voz a su izquierda, "A mi padre no le gustará pero a mí me encanta la idea".

Josh volteó a ver de quien era la voz, descubriendo la eterna sonrisa irónica de Lucifer.

"¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves a profanar este sagrado lugar?", preguntó indignado Josh.

"Dímelo tú, tú me invocaste aquí", y mirando la pálida piel de Josh preguntó, "Por cierto, ¿no tienes frio?".

Entonces Josh descubrió que el frio que sentía se debía a que estaba completamente desnudo.

"Veo que tu amiguito si tiene ganas", añadió Lucifer señalando el miembro erecto de Josh.

"Esto es obra tuya" dijo Josh cubriendo apenado su entre pierna.

"No, yo no puedo interferir con el libre albedrio. Todo lo que está sucediendo es obra tuya", Lucifer comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico, "Vamos, déjate ser".

A lo mejor fue la cálida mano de Lucifer en contacto con su fría piel, pero Josh dejó escapar un gemido involuntario. Apenado se levantó y cruzó corriendo el lugar en dirección al altar, sintiendo en la planta de sus pies desnudos la fría duela del piso y agarrando su miembro para que no rebotara con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó al altar se topó con una extraña cama roja y de cabecera dorada. "¿Pero qué rayos hace una cama aquí?" se preguntó en voz alta Josh. Sorprendido dio un paso atrás, chocando su espalda desnuda con el pecho de Lucifer.

"Todo esto es tu deseo. No huyas más de él, entrégate a él", y hundiendo sus ojos oscuros en los ojos claros Josh, Lucifer preguntó: "Dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas hacer en este momento?

"Tener sexo contigo", dijo Josh sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, "¡No! No quise decir eso".

"Al negarlo no me mientes a mí, te mientes a ti", dijo Lucifer mirando fijamente los ojos del joven.

Josh se sintió confundido. El frio de la noche, la profunda mirada de Lucifer, la cama en medio del altar, la insipiente barba de Lucifer, su inexplicable desnudes, las rosadas mejillas de Lucifer, el helado piso en sus pies descalzos, la eterna sonrisa irónica de Lucifer, su erección que se negaba a bajar, el brillante cabello azabache de Lucifer, lo que acababa de escapar de su boca, el recuerdo de Lucifer desabotonando su camisa. Su mente colapsó intentando procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin darse cuenta terminó abrazando el cálido cuerpo de Lucifer.

"Tranquilo muchacho, no te arrepentirás de lo que pasará esta noche", dijo Lucifer acariciando el castaño cabello de Josh.

Con la cabeza clavada en el hombro de Lucifer, Josh lentamente se fue relajando respirando de la fina colonia de aquel hombre.

"¿Ya estás tranquilo?", preguntó Lucifer.

Josh asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Lucifer lo separó de él, con delicadez levantó la barbilla de Josh con el dorso de su dedo índice y preguntó:

"Repíteme ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer en este momento?", preguntó amablemente Lucifer.

"Tener sexo contigo", dijo sin titubeos Josh. Extrañando el calor del cuerpo Lucifer.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Lucifer rosando sus labios en los labios de Josh.

"Sí", contestó Josh rompiendo con el espació que separaban sus labios con los de Lucifer.

Muy pronto los experimentados labios de Lucifer tomaron el control de los besos y sus calidas manos comenzaron a recorrer los costados del torso de Josh, mientras éste colgaba sus brazos del cuello de Morningstar.

Sin dejar de besar al chico, Lucifer comenzó a caminar llevando a Josh a la cama. Cayendo sobre él, Lucifer se sentó sobre la pelvis desnuda de Josh, presionando con su peso el miembro de éste, y orgulloso comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, revelando su magro torso a los ojos deseosos del chico. Luego tomó un trozo de tela de la cama atando las manos de Josh y vendando sus ojos con otro pedazo. A ciegas Josh sintió cómo Lucifer tomaba sus manos y llevándolas a la cabecera de la cama las ataba a ésta.

Lucifer besó apasionadamente el cuello del chico, quien puso sus ojos en blanco y su boca entreabierta, mostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba el trabajo que estaba recibiendo. Lucifer recorrió cada incipiente musculo de aquél atlético cuerpo, alternando sus ardientes manos con besos de su boca. Pasó sus manos por el torso, las piernas, los brazos; una y otra vez hasta que logró que la fría piel de Josh aumentara de temperatura.

"Quisiera comerte", dijo Lucifer antes de atacar con mordidas y besos el pezón izquierdo del chico.

Josh comenzó a gemir cuando sintió cómo su ensalivado pezón izquierdo era acariciado por el cálido aliento de Lucifer, mientras su pezón izquierdo era recorrido por los dedos de Morningstar.

"¿Te está gustando?" dijo Lucifer abandonando los pezones de Josh

"Si", apenas pudo contestar Josh.

Pronto una pluma comenzó a recorrer insistentemente el cuello de Josh.

"¿Y esto?", preguntó Lucifer. Llevando la pluma a la clavícula del chico.

"Si señor", gimió Josh.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?"Preguntó Lucifer, viendo que estaba logrando que el chico se volviera suyo.

"Señor", repitió Josh.

"Preferiría que me dijeras Amo", dijo Lucifer mientras recorría con la pluma cada línea de del musculoso torso de Josh.

"Si amo".

"Buen chico. Ahora eres mi esclavo, enteramente a mis servicios. ¿Entendido?".

"Si amo", gimió Josh.

Lucifer pasó la pluma por la mandíbula de Josh y luego por sus finos labios. De pronto Josh sintió como la puma era remplazada por un frio objeto metálico, al parecer una moneda. La moneda pasó por su cuello, dio vueltas en torno a su pecho y luego por su abdomen, luego se deslizó a lo largo de sus extremidades.

Lucifer desamarró las manos de Josh y dándole la vuelta lo volvió a amarrar, quedado Josh arrodillado frente a la cabecera de la cama, exponiendo enteramente su trasero. Entonces Josh sintió cómo su columna comenzó a ser recorrida suavemente por lo que después descubriría que era una fusta. Poco a poco el recorrido de la fusta fue alargándose, bajando cada vez más con cada recorrido que daba, hasta recorrer la brecha entre una nalga y la otra. Una vez ahí, su trasero fue el atendido, siendo recorrido una y otra vez, primero de arriba abajo y luego en círculos.

De pronto suaves latigazos empezaron a caer en su trasero, rápidamente la violencia de los mismos fue en aumento. Josh comenzó a llorar mientras Lucifer lo tomaba por de la nuca, parado en la cama junto a él, propinándole una lluvia de azotes con su fusta.

"¿Y esto, te gusta?", preguntó Lucifer dejando caer otro azote.

"No", dijo entre lágrimas Josh.

"¿Quieres que pare?", pregonó burlonamente Lucifer.

"Sólo si mi amo quiere", contestó Josh provocando la sorpresa de Lucifer.

"A si me gustan mis esclavos, complacientes", dijo Lucifer dando un último azote.

Lucifer se sentó en la cabecera de la cama frente a Josh. Tomando a Josh de la cabeza comenzó a restregar su miembro contra la cara del chico.

"¿Y esto te gusta?", preguntó Lucifer.

Josh respondió con un balbuceó inentendible contra el pantalón de Lucifer. Entonces Lucifer bajó el cierre de su pantalón sacando su miembro erecto.

"¿Quieres probar?", preguntó Lucifer pasando su miembro por los labios cerrados de Josh.

"Si señor", dijo Josh con nerviosismo.

"Abre la boca", ordeno Lucifer.

En cuanto Josh abre la boca, siente como el miembro de Lucifer comienza a adentrarse en él. Josh comienza a saborear el miembro de Lucifer, gustándole su sabor. Viendo esto, Lucifer tomó la cabeza de Josh, Lucifer comenzó a embestir la boca de del chico sin piedad.

Cuando Lucifer se sintió satisfecho, colocó su cabeza bajo de Josh y comenzó a lamer el orificó del chico. La sensación fue tan gratificante para Josh, que jadeando se aferró con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama. Lucifer continuó hasta que sintió adecuado.

Entonces Lucifer se levantó ensalivo su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Josh.

"¿Qué quieres qué haga en este momento contigo?", volvió a preguntar Lucifer.

"Quiero que me penetres", dijo Josh en voz muy baja.

"No te escuche", dijo burlonamente Lucifer.

"Quiero que me penetres", dijo Josh con impaciencia.

Entonces Lucifer fue entrando lentamente abriéndose camino dentro de Josh. El chico comenzó a llorar ante el dolor de la intromisión.

"¿Quieres que paré?", preguntó sin detenerse Lucifer, burlándose de Josh.

"No señor, siga adelante", dijo con dificultad Josh.

"Eso voy a hacer", dijo Lucifer alcanzando la máxima profundidad.

Lucifer entonces comenzó a embestir a Josh sin mayores miramientos.

"¡Oh Dios!", comenzó a exclamar Josh.

"¿Por qué le das el crédito a mi Padre?", dijo entre bufidos Lucifer.

"Oh Lucifer" rectificó Josh.

Después de un rato Lucifer liberó a Josh de la cabecera y le descubrió los ojos, acostándolo boca arriba. Lucifer se liberó de la ropa que aún conservaba y abrió sus piernas de Josh antes de penetrarlo nuevamente, mientras bombeaba el miembro del chico. Tiempo después Josh explotó derramando sus fluidos sobre sí mismo y posteriormente Lucifer se le unió derramando toda su semilla dentro de Josh.

"Ahora eres mío", dijo Lucifer antes de inclinarse a besar los labios de Josh, "Me perteneces y de hoy en adelante estarás a mi entera disposición".

"Si mi amo", dijo Josh, atrayendo el cuerpo de Lucifer al suyo con un abrazo, antes de caer profundamente en un sueño.

Los ojos de Josh se abrieron cuando la luz de la mañana entro por la ventana de su habítacion. El cuerpo le dolía, estaba confundido y no sabía que había pasado. De pronto llegó a su mente el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero como llegué aquí? ¿Dónde está Lucifer? ¿Qué hacia esa cama en medio de la iglesia? ¿Qué hacia desnudo en aquel lugar?", se preguntó Josh. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño, pero definitivamente había sido uno muy real.

Josh miró por casualidad sus manos y descubrió un enrojecimiento en sus muñecas. Poniéndose de pie notó que le dolían las entrañas. Bajó el pantalón de su piyama y descubrió su trasero completamente rojo. ¿Entonces fue un sueño o no?, se preguntó Josh.


	5. Chapter 5

Por la noche, escondido en un rincón de la habitación de Josh y oculto en las sombras, Lucifer espiaba a su –ahora- esclavo.

En su cama, gemiendo, Josh cabalgaba a Martin Yip, empalándose en el miembro erecto del chico asiático.

Lucifer se sintió satisfecho, había logrado liberar a Josh.


End file.
